


Der gestiefelte Kater

by DieLadi



Category: Berliner Cluster, Fewjar, Jarti - Fandom, Spacefrogs - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: M/M, Märchen-Adaption
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: eine etwas freie Nacherzählung des bekannten Märchens... mit den Jungs vom Berliner Cluster





	Der gestiefelte Kater

**Author's Note:**

> ... oder wie heißt das kleine grüne Tier, das "Quak!" macht?

Der Alte spinnt doch komplett.  
Ich meine, mir ist klar, dass unser winziges Königreich kurz vor dem Bankrott steht. Kein Wunder bei seinen teuren Gewohnheiten...  
Aber, verdammt nochmal, mich deswegen meistbietend zu verhökern...  
Jedenfalls fühlt es sich für mich so an.  
Jako, hat er gesagt, du weißt doch, wie unsere Lage ist. Und du bist jung, gutaussehend, führst den Titel Prinz und wirst mal König... und es gibt so viele Töchter reicher Männer, Bankiers oder so ... die ...  
Nein, Vater, hab ich gesagt. Ich will nicht.   
Aber Jako ...  
NEIN!  
Wir haben uns gestritten. Ich spiele da nicht mit.  
Erstens will ich mir meinen Lebenspartner noch selbst aussuchen. Und zweitens will ich keine Frau.  
Mein Vater, der große König Felix, weiß das eigentlich auch.  
Der spinnt, der Alte.

***

Der spinnt doch komplett, der Alte.  
Marti, hat er immer gesagt, du bist zwar mein Stiefsohn, aber du wirst versorgt sein, wenn ich mal nicht mehr bin.  
Hat ja super geklappt. Mein ältester Stiefbruder hat die Mühle, der zweite das Land, und ich... ich habe den Frosch. Ernsthaft. Den kleinen grünen Wetterfrosch im Einmachglas. Was ein Schwachsinn.  
Ach Mist, und ich vermisse Dad ... hab ihn doch lieb gehabt...  
Und die sauberen Brüder haben nichts besseres zu tun gehabt, als mich gleich erstmal vom Grundstück zu jagen.  
Na suuuper. Ich vermisse ihn auch, sagt der Frosch.  
Ähmmm... was?  
Ja, sagt der Frosch, ich vermisse ihn auch. Jetzt guck nicht so dämlich, ja ich kann sprechen, ja ich weiß, das ist ungewöhnlich, nein, du bist nicht betrunken. Bin kein gewöhnlicher Frosch, bin ein Spacefrog. Ich heiße Steve. Gewöhn dich dran.

Ähhhhm...

Mann, Marti. Mach den Mund zu. Was hast du noch an Geld? 

 

Ich bin so geschockt, dass ich automatisch reagiere. Schaue in meine Hosentasche. Fünf Gulden. Alles, was die Herren Brüder mir gelassen haben.

Ja los, sagt der Frosch Steve, lass uns zum Schuster gehen. Und auch sonst sage mal - Haste Wunschträume? Vielleicht reich werden, Prinzessin heiraten und so? Das wollen sie alle.

Klingt gut, sage ich, nur .... keine Prinzessin, ich möchte nen Prinzen. Und er muss nett sein.   
Ich grinse.   
Rumalbern mit nem Frosch. Warum nicht.  
Doch zu meiner Überraschung sagt der Frosch:

Ja, krieg ich hin.

Als ... Steve dann seine Schuhe hat, verändert er sich und sieht wie ein Mensch aus. Ein bisschen froschig. Aber wie ein Mensch. 

 

Nun komm, sagt er. Bereit für das Abenteuer deines Lebens? Ja, sag ich. Was hab ich schließlich zu verlieren. 

Also gut, sagt er, dann auf zu Hähnchen-Braterei. 

*** 

 

Ich sitze mit Papa Felix im Thronsaal.  
Wir sind immer noch grummelig aufeinander.  
Der Zeremonienmeister kommt.  
Besuch, Herr König, Prinz Jako, sagt er.  
Na super, die erste von den blöden Töchtern...  
Aber was dann den Saal betritt, ist ... ein Frosch. Also irgendwie schon ein Mensch, aber.... er sieht aus wie ein Frosch.

Einen wunderschönen Tag, Majestät, Herr Prinz, sagt er.  
Ich heiße Steve. Ich bring ein Geschenk für Euch. Vom meinem Herrn. Herr Marti Fischer Graf von Clavinover.  
Er reicht uns eine große Packung, die toll riecht. Papa Felix öffnet sie.  
Brathühnchen!  
Großartig, bei uns gibt es seit ewigem nur Grießbrei oder Pellkartoffeln, aus Kostengründen.  
Mir läuft das Wasser im Mund zusammen.  
Mein Vater der König lässt seinen Dank ausrichten. Mir ist das etwas peinlich, denn eigentlich würde es sich für einen König gehören, sich erkenntlich zu zeigen. Aber unsere Schatzkammer ist leer.  
Also streife ich einen Ring von meinem Finger.

Hier, du ...äh ... Frosch, bring das deinem Herrn, dem Grafen.

Er verbeugt sich und geht.

***

Hörmal, Steve, wie bezahlst du das eigentlich alles? Seit einer Woche die Hähnchenbraterei. Jeden Tag bringst du ne riesige Tüte zum König. Und nun heute dieses Medaillon ... der Maler hat mich übrigens gut getroffen ... 

Du willst das nicht wissen, Marti.  
Ach übrigens, du bist jetzt Marti Fischer Graf von Clavinover.

Bitte was? Steve!!!

Mann, Marti, ich versuche hier, aus deinem Leben was zu machen... oder willste ewig mittelloser Müllerbursche bleiben? Na also.   
Also hör zu. Ich muß jetzt zum König. Du gehst zum See. Ziehst dich aus. Ja, nackt!  
Versteckst deine Klamotten, gehst bis zum Hals ins Wasser und wartest. Frag nicht, mach einfach.

Der Frosch nervt. Ich verdrehe die Augen. Aber ich werde wohl machen, was er sagt. Was soll ich auch sonst tun.

***

 

Der Frosch hat ein Medaillon mitgebracht. Von diesem Grafen. Der Typ sieht heiß aus... ich möchte ihn kennen lernen...  
Der Frosch ... Steve ... hat gesagt, ich soll Vater zu einer Ausfahrt überreden. Dann könnte ich ihn vielleicht treffen...  
Vater wird keine Lust haben ... aber ... ich werde alle Register ziehen. Tränen, hysterisches Schluchzen... ich kriege den Alten schon rum. 

Wir sitzen also in der Kutsche.  
Kommen an vollen Kornfeldern vorbei. Wem die wohl gehören? Vater Felix kennt keine Scham und fragt die Leute auf dem Feld. Hallöchen Popöchen, sagt einer und schwingt seine Minecraft-Hacke. Die gehören dem Grafen von Clavinover.

 

Wir fahren weiter, kommen durch nen prachtvollen Wald. 

 

Wem der wohl... ja, Papa hat schon gefragt. Zwei Waldarbeiter.  
Wat meenste, Flo, sagt der eine. Wem jehört ditte wohl? Ne dem Grafen. Weeste doch, Frodo.

Scheint reich zu sein, der Herr Graf, sagt Vater und sieht den Frosch fragend an. Hat der wohl ne Tochter im heiratsfähigen Alter? Und mit nem Seitenblick auf mich: oder ... nen Sohn?

Ne, sagt Steve. Ist selbst noch in dem Alter.  
Vater nickt .  
Mann, Daddy. Du bist so peinlich.

***

Ich stehe bis zum Hals im Wasser, da kommt Steve ange...hüpft.

Marti, die Kutsche kommt gleich. Ich bin unter nem Vorwand schon mal vor gelaufen. König Felix und Prinz Jako.   
Egal, was ich sage... halt einfach die Klappe und spiel mit. Okay? 

Ich nicke genervt. 

Oh mein Gott, schreit Steve, Herr König, zu Hilfe!  
Was ist los?  
Der König steigt aus der Kutsche. Und ... Jako. Scheiße, ist der heiß.

Herr König, Räuber haben den Grafen beim Bad überfallen, und seine Kleidung geraubt!

Mir bleibt die Spucke weg. Der spinnt doch, der Frosch.. Ich werde knallrot. Prinz Jako auch.  
Der König fackelt nicht lange. Der Kutscher muss mir seine Hose und sein Hemd geben.   
Ich ziehe mich hinter der Kutsche um und bemerke, wie Jako versucht, nen Blick zu erhaschen...  
Ich grinse.   
Steve kommt zu mir. 

Der Prinz steht auf dich, Marti. Mach ihn dir klar. Ich laufe wieder vor und besiege den bösen Zauberer Rick. 

Dann gehört sein Schloß dir.

Oh. Gott, bist du sicher? Von dem hab ich nur schlimmes gehört..

Ja. Bin sicher. Lass mich nur machen.

... Okay. Ich vertraue Steve.  
Und...Jako und ich kommen uns näher. Halten schon Händchen In der Kutsche. Der König grinst verschmitzt. 

*** 

Papa, flüstere ich, du, wenn der mich auch mag... also ich mag ihn ganz schön doll, den Grafen... also dürfte ich ihn dann heiraten?  
Papa nickt.  
Na ja, er hat ja schon einiges... und wenn du ihn magst... warum nicht.   
Irgendwie ist Daddy ja doch ganz in Ordnung.  
Ich nehm das echt zurück.  
Also das mit dem Spinnen und so.

****

Rick? Rick? Ricky Dicky?

Was ist denn, Steve?

Ich brauche dein Schloß.

Warum das denn?

Ich habe da so ne Liebesgeschichte eingefädelt, und die brauchen halt ein Schloss. Bittäää!

Von mir aus. Wollte eh hier weg. Das SpaceShip steht bereit. Kommste mit?

Klar. Muss nur erst hier fertig machen.

***

 

Wir kommen bei dem Schloß an. Der Frosch hat es echt geschafft. Hier soll ich also jetzt wohnen. Coole Hütte.  
Und Jako... der will mich... um das zu besiegeln, knutsch ich ihn einfach. Er lässt mich machen und der König applaudiert. Haben wir also seinen Segen.  
Irgendwann werde ich Jako erzählen, dass ich kein Graf bin...

***

Tja. Marti Fischer Graf von Clavinover, sagt Steve. Nun mach was daraus. Ich muß fort. Tschüss.

Wie. Du gehst? Sehen wir uns nicht wieder?

Nö, sagt Steve, den Rest schaffste allein. 

Danke, sage ich.

Da nicht für, sagt er. Hab ich deinem Vater doch versprochen.

Ich wische mir ne Träne weg und denke: ich nehm alles zurück. Das mit dem spinnen und so.


End file.
